


Call Me When We're Sober

by Illeana



Series: Labels Be Damned [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Comeplay, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Ask Don't Tell, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Watersports, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illeana/pseuds/Illeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still the idea refused to leave Seungri’s head. ‘How did sex with another man even work?’</p><p>“Well that’s something that’s better demonstrated than described, hyung.” Namjoon replied, a wealthy plethora of knowledge, it appeared. </p><p>Seungri was only mildly horrified that the thought had left his mouth.</p><p>Seungri’s motor skills were obviously far more affected by the numerous shots of liquid courage he’d downed than he’d thought.</p><p>The alcohol allowing for him to be far less embarrassed than he would have been without it.</p><p>“Indulge me.” He murmured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a story that's part of a series but this couple was the my first spurt of inspiration for it.
> 
> If youre interested the series will be called 'Labels Be Damned'.
> 
> Already working on the other pairings.
> 
> All stories will have cameos of each so they kind of tie together but will interlink.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> :)

Seungri sighed, lowering himself to press his cheek, warm from the amount of alcohol he’d already consumed, to the cool tile of the bar. It was hardly sanitary but it offered a form of relief from the intoxicant swimming through his veins. His eyes glanced upward at the person who had become his companion for the evening.

Kim Namjoon wasn’t his first choice, but with Jiyong occupied with God only knew what, he supposed one leader-nim could easily replace another in terms of listening to his complaints. Besides, it was unlikely he would ever actually voice his complaints to Jiyong in the first place without stuttering all over himself given the fact that said complaints actually lay lodged against Jiyong himself.

Seungri felt neglected, to put it in the most pure and simple form. But that sounded a bit too needy and far too feminine for him to admit, which would only amuse Jiyong if he knew. But that was before Jiyong found himself all wrapped up in the barely legal piece of ass known as Jeon Jungkook. Seungri scowled at one of the many empty shot glasses, arranged neatly in a line, inches from his nose.

He heard a chuckle of amusement rumble from the man beside him, and turned his gaze back onto the younger. Namjoon had a line of his own, though the number appeared a fair few shy of his own collection. The younger tossed a shot of clear, frosty liquid back, adding one more glass to the line sitting in front of him, before turning to Seungri with a sigh.

“So, tell leader-nim your worries, little maknae.” Namjoon huffed out, amused if not slightly tipsy at the seemingly warring emotions tumbling around inside of Seungri, as Namjoon moved to pat his head. “God knows you’ve done enough moping to last you a lifetime.”

Seungri bristled at the title of maknae, shoving Namjoon’s hand away. Though the younger was the leader of his group, he was still very much a rookie.

“That’s SUNBAE-nim, to you.” Seungri growled and motioned to the bartender for another round. The bartender nodded his assent, and Seungri decided to ignore the look of blatant disapproval in the Ahjussi’s eyes. “Or at least Hyung.” He added with decidedly less bark.

Namjoon snorted. “Okay, _h_ _yung_.” Seungri’s stomach clenched oddly at the sound of the title on Namjoon’s lips. “Wanna tell me what has you so fucked up that you had to drag me out and drown yourself in alcohol to discuss?”

Seungri peered over at Namjoon as his latest round of shots was placed in front of him. The younger man had this annoying smirk perched on his lips that made Seungri want to reach over and smack it off his face. He turned his attentions back to the tray full of tiny glass cups. The condensation from the cool intoxicating liquid pooling on the outside of the glass. He reached forward and grabbed to shots, sliding one to Namjoon.

Namjoon was still staring at the older man, who appeared to be fighting an inner war with himself over whether or not he thought it’d be a good idea to share his thoughts with Namjoon. He’d thought it was strange to begin with when the maknae of one of his biggest musical influences called him out to go drinking. And drinking they were, heavily. He supposed Seungri-shii had a reason to ply himself with alcohol before speaking. Either he didn’t trust Namjoon (which was the obvious choice) or whatever was on his mind weighed so heavily on him it required a little (or perhaps more than a little) liquid courage. Perhaps was an even mix of both. Namjoon couldn’t fault his reasoning either. Lately the dynamics between the legendary BigBang and his own up and coming rookie group, BTS, had become rather…..complicated, to say the least.

To be honest, he’d done his best to stay out of the mess, both physically and emotionally. But the more his members got involved with the various members of BigBang, the more involved he himself had become. So, here he was. Though honestly, he did his best to keep out of the affairs on the whole, preferring to know just the basics and only if necessary. Someone had to focus on the welfare of the group.

Seungri had slammed down three more shots while Namjoon was buried in his thoughts. He wheeled on Namjoon, eyes squinting into narrow slits. He was drunk, which pleased him immensely as he finally felt drunk enough to finally unburden himself onto the highly unnatural blonde haired boy beside him, freed of his inhibitions.

“I just don’t get it.” He breathed out, the alcohol on his breath assaulting Namjoon. To his credit, Namjoon seemed fairly unaffected, simply blinking steadily, as if preparing himself for Seungri’s rant.

“Don’t get what?”

“What about Jeon Jungkook has Jiyong so thoroughly….wrecked?” He let it fall from his lips in an angry rush. He wasn’t sure why it mattered so much to him or why it made his blood boil but it did, so he continued. “He’s…..a guy. Jeon Jungkook is a GUY.”

Seungri knew Jiyong was not one for labels, his sexuality being the last thing he’d ever label. Hell, most of the Korean population—no, fuck that—most of the WORLD, knew that Jiyong was more than a little flexible with that particular set of rules. People had to take one look at him and the androgynous beauty that he held, combined with his unusual flair for dramatic dress, and people simply knew without even having to ask. Even if they were curious, his combination of talent, charm, and good-looks had them clamoring to accept him.

For Seungri, that was frustrating. He’d always had a preference for women, but after coming into contact with Jiyong……he wasn’t so sure of himself anymore. He found himself attracted to the man, not just because of his looks….but because of that insistent teasing he inflicted mercilessly upon Seungri. Him and TOP both, but Jiyong had always affected him far worse than TOP-shii ever had, and likely ever would. It was as if his body reacted involuntarily to Jiyong. He wondered WHY he’d reacted to a man. There was nothing in the experience that he could imagine would be very tasteful but the prospect of Jiyong ordering to do as he bid, thrilled Seungri. It also chilled him to the core and began to make him ponder if he even knew himself at all.

Seungri supposed that it no longer really mattered. That was all over now. Seungri’s fingers snaked around another glass. Jiyong had found a more receptive play thing, his brief momentarily extended invite of exploration had expired. He downed the shot and it burned in his gut, eliciting a grimace. He wasn’t even sure he’d respond to Jiyong properly, he reasoned with himself, trying to assuage the disappointment in his troubled soul. What if once it started he didn’t like it? He knew Jiyong would be furious. Maybe he just liked the idea of dominance. Dominance of the powerful man he admired, though he doubted had he played with Jiyong in that sense the man would have never allowed it to go down that way.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“What?” Seungri mumbled, pulling out of his reverie.

Namjoon swallowed another shot and Seungri watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down with the movement, momentarily fascinated. Terrified of the thought, Seungri snorted.

“I just don’t understand how a guy can be attracted to another guy.”

Okay, so he had a serious case of self-denial. The younger man peered at him over the shot glass he’d just emptied with an exasperated smirk.

“I take it you’ve never fucked a guy before.” Namjoon said casually, as if they were discussing what to order from the bar menu and Seungri sputtered. Not only was the man blunt and to the point, but the image of Namjoon stroking it out in another guy was now thoroughly imprinted in his brain.

Seungri hissed at the imaginary mental image, and downed yet another shot, though he was well past his limit and he knew he’d pay for it in the morning. Namjoon laughed at Seungri’s obvious struggle. He knew he wanted to ask, but Seungri knew what the answer would be if he did. Perhaps all leader-nim’s were experimental and what Jiyong was going through was just a phase. Still the idea refused to leave Seungri’s head. ‘How did sex with another man even work?’

“Well that’s something that’s better demonstrated than described, hyung.” Namjoon replied, a wealthy plethora of knowledge, it appeared. Seungri was only mildly horrified that the thought had left his mouth.

When Namjoon’s eyes shot back at Seungri, they had an appallingly lewd glint to them, making Seungri’s tongue dart between his lips and lick at them nervously. Seungri swallowed, curiosity eating him up. Seungri’s motor skills were obviously far more affected by the numerous shots of liquid courage he’d downed than he’d thought, seeing as he’d only meant to draw in closer to Namjoon to better hear him but ended up….practically in the younger’s lap. The alcohol allowing for him to be far less embarrassed than he would have been without it.

“Indulge me.” He murmured.

Namjoon smiled benevolently at Seungri, if a little uncomfortably. He artfully placed Seungri back onto his own stool, gathering his alcohol leaden limbs with ease.

“Why are you so interested, hyung?” Namjoon countered Seungri’s urgent request, as he wrestled the remaining alcohol from Seungri’s grasp. Seungri supposed it was for the best.

“Because I just don’t see the attraction.” Seungri grumbled. Namjoon jaw began to tic, tense and clearly a little annoyed with Seungri’s insistence. Seungri decided to keep pushing, hell bent on further infuriating the normally collected and detached younger man.

“I mean, what’s attractive sounding about a dick shoved up your—“

Namjoon slammed the collection of glasses down on the bar, irritated with how annoyingly one note Seungri’s complaints had been. This is was the one thing that always bothered him when it came up in conversation.

“You’re really just jealous aren’t you?” Namjoon spat at the older man. Seungri’s spine straightened, albeit sloppily and staggering, when he sensed the challenge in Namjoon’s voice.

“Jealous of what?” Seungri spit back incredulously, prepared to die for his honor, even in his drunken state.

Namjoon’s jaw tensed and his eyes glinted dangerously, issuing an unspoken challenge, which licked flames into Seungri’s gut, like the alcohol he’d downed earlier, thought there were no shots in sight. Namjoon lowered himself until he came eye to eye with Seungri, the control on his anger barely leashed. Seungri itched to push the boundaries a little further, finding himself longing to drive the younger man to edge and shatter that control, just to see what he’d do. Namjoon’s eyes captured his and Seungri refused to back down, maybe solely to due to his stubborn pride.

Namjoon’s voice dropped down to an octave only Seungri could hear as he was practically at his ear. Personal space, Seungri thought, Namjoon knows it not.

“Jealous that you’re little _Jiyongie_ has found a new plaything.”

Seungri clenched his teeth and Namjoon’s face split into an obnoxious grin, hateful dimples appearing in his cheeks. Seungri had had enough of Namjoon’s bullshit. Finding the younger man’s collar, he grabbed himself a healthy expanse of cloth, tugging the younger forward. The bar crowd was winding down, although there were still a handful left, they had neatly tucked themselves as close as possible to the darkest recesses of the room. Namjoon’s belligerent smile hadn’t faltered, his face mere inches from Seungri’s. Seungri stilled for a moment, Namjoon’s plump pale pink lips were taunting him, the smile just ghosting on them now.

“Still curious, _hyung_?” Namjoon chuckled, knowing the way he emphasized the honorific was grating on Seungri’s last damn nerve. His eyes drew back to the same plump pink lips as Namjoon’s tongue darted out to wet them.

Namjoon pulled Seungri’s head to him with a strong tug and before he could react, Namjoon’s lips were moving over his own. Seungri felt his cock stir and grumbled into Namjoon’s mouth. Too quickly, Namjoon released him, looking the picture of cool, calm, and collected.

Namjoon reached into his pocket pulling out his card to and to the bartender in order to pick up the tab. When the latter returned, the transaction having been completed, Namjoon turned to Seungri with a cocky ass smile.

“Hope that satisfied your curiosity, _hyung_.”

He did a mock salute and headed out the door, leaving Seungri doing his best to hide partial erection he was nursing in his pants and cursing Namjoon, knowing he’d be dreaming of plump pink lips tonight.


	2. Endangered Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite a bit longer than the first but I just enjoy Seungri's squirm of acceptance.  
> He'd had these desires all along just never paid much attention to them.
> 
> Tell me what you think or any suggestions by leaving comments and kudos!
> 
> I'll be writing again soon!

CHAPTER 2

Seungri cursed the heavy beams of orange tinged sunlight gleaming at him through the bedroom window, his head pounding from what was surely to be the hangover from Hell. The alcohol tinged slumber had him sleeping the day away, something abnormal for Seungri.

He only wished it had pounded a few other things as well. He’d been tormented by dreams all throughout the night, a ghostly mixture of a too pretty for words Jiyong and an overly cocky Namjoon. And he meant that last bit in a very literal way. Somehow, even with the traces of leftover alcohol still thrumming through his veins, he’d awoken with a cruel aching sensation in his nether regions.

Sighing out in frustration, he knew he needed to find some relief and fast…..before these traitorous thoughts took over for good.

 

Kim Namjoon was a man of many talents, or at least he liked to think so. However, it appeared protecting his bandmates from their own damn self-destruction was not one of them. Taehyung looked miserable, Jungkook could spit fire, and Yoongi was the textbook definition of sexually frustrated. What the hell was wrong with them that they had gone from being on a performance high to this mopey lot of fuckboys?

Tired of glancing around the gaggle fuck of misery he put a plan into action. It had been a week since Seungri had introduced him to the quiet little bar. Despite his rather brief irritatingly erotic stint with Seungri-shii, he’d found the place much to his liking. It was calm, quiet, and welcoming. Namjoon had been quick to become a regular in no time, paying the old man that ran the place double for his drinks to keep his mouth (and any others who might gab) shut about his frequent visits. The older man complied, only happy to oblige, though he was mysteriously wordless, practically all of the time.

“Fuck this. We’re going out to drink.” Namjoon announced in a voice that allowed for no arguments.

Seokjin fished the keys off of the table and settled into his leather jacket, jingling them happily.

 

Seungri found that the best way to deal with the pounding in one’s head after a night of binge drinking was to chase it away with more alcohol. For the last week he’d been treating his woes with the bitter substance. Terrified of a repeat experience, he had chosen to do so in the presence of his own home. Last night had been worse than others after having woke from a particularly arousing dream, thick pink lips and dimples haunting him. To chase the thoughts away, or to drink until it made his desires sit more comfortably in his conscious, he’d found himself on his third bottle of Soju. This time he’d try to exercise a bit more cautious, nursing his drink, rather than downing them in one gulp.

His plan went straight to shit as soon as he walked into the bar. The place was far noisier than usual, the shouts of seven overly enthusiastic men bouncing off the walls and smacking straight into his pounding head. He willed his feet to move himself to the bar, ordering a glass of whiskey, desperate to take the edge off the pain ringing in his ears as the men cajoling in the corner booth continued on in their merriment. Despite the noise, the Ahjussi behind the bar was smiling a smile so deep it seeped into the cracks around his eyes as he glanced at the antics of the younger men. He marveled at the novelty as it was something Seungri had never been able to elicit from the old man.

Story of my life, he mused.

“Yah! Sir! Can we have anoooooother r-r-round pleeeeeaassse?” a thick accent burred, rolling lazily around the stuttering ‘r’s.

“Yoongi-ah! Your accent is so thick right now!” a familiar baritone voice burst into an obnoxious bout of laughter.

“Yah! Namjoon-ah, don’t make fun of your hyung.” Another wildly effeminate voice came, clearly drunk but nowhere near as far gone as the others, scolding Namjoon.

His whiskey arrived at long last and the first few sips burned into his gut in a most satisfying way as he did his best to remain anonymous, hoping God would allow the floor to swallow him up whole so he didn’t have to face the man who had assaulted his lips a week previously.

The cup was poised on his lips in preparation for another sip when he was spotted, despite his attempts at remaining incognito.

“Hyung!” Namjoon’s voice boomed from across the room, dripping in a familiarity he was comfortable with.

Seungri ignored him, the second sip of whiskey turning into a gulp that was now searing its way into his stomach.

“Seungri-shii.” Namjoon murmured silkily into his ear, causing the whiskey he’d had in his mouth to divert into the wrong tube, leaving him a sputtering, coughing mess. Namjoon grinned, deep dimples appearing in the man’s cheeks.

“Don’t you know the meaning of personal space?” he wheezed out, irate that Namjoon’s assault had reduced him to this. He was just breathing in his ear for God’s sake.

Very hot and moist breath that Seungri wasn’t sure he found hot or appalling. He took another gulp of whiskey, determined not to linger on the sensation any longer. He allowed the burn the whiskey in his gullet made distract him from the slow burn building elsewhere. It eased his tension as he shoved the younger man away from him. The younger man staggered backward a bit but his smug grin still plastered on his face as he peered, practically unblinking into Seungri’s gaze.

“Hyung, you’re so antisocial. You should join us.” Namjoon suggested, eyes glazed with the intoxicating combination of excitement and alcohol.

The culmination of other boys were watching Namjoon and Seungri’s exchange expectantly, likely anticipating the next round of drinks, which Namjoon ought to have retrieved by now.

The tray lay in his hands and Namjoon felt his palms growing sweaty. Fuck, why was he so nervous? It had nothing to do with being drunk. Unless of course you counted being drunk with desire, the voice in his head insisted.

Desire? He snorted back mentally, which must’ve came to fruition vocally as Seungri stared back at him, still struggling under Namjoon’s gaze.

Lee Seunghyun. The name nearly dripped from his lips, which he bit to physically keep himself in check. Damn. What was it about him that had Namjoon coming so undone? It hadn’t been this way before that stupid kiss that Namjoon had forced onto him.

The way Seungri had groaned into his mouth made Namjoon’s dick grow hard just thinking about it. He had meant it to be quick, chaste, and shocking until Seungri’s lips had begun moving against his own. He’d had to break it off before he’d weirded the older man out.

He might have been the elder but he was an innocent in many ways.

He couldn’t fault Seungri if he didn’t want to play.

But that groan when he’d made licked into Namjoon’s mouth made him hesitate.

“Ah, Sunbae-nim.” Jin had wandered over, curious to see what was holding Namjoon up for so long. He made a quick bow in Seungri’s direction. “Didn’t see you there. Has Namjoonie invited to you to join us?”

Namjoon felt a little flush hearing the forbidden nickname float tenderly from Jin’s lips. It had been a long time since he’d heard that. Jin’s hand came to rest on his shoulder, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, the thought of which made Namjoon scoff.

Natural?

It had always been natural for Namjoon and Seokjin to be drawn to each other, to touch each other so casually.

He hadn’t known Jin would ever tire of him.

Still, he allowed for the hand to remain there, the touch feeling too familiar for him to shrug off as he normally would.

Jin always had been rather possessive of his things.

Namjoon had once been his treasure.

Seungri’s gaze was fixated on Namjoon, despite Jin’s presence. His bleach blonde lock had fallen into his eyes, giving him a dark, hooded look.

“He has, but I don’t think…..”

“Nonsense.” Jin pressed on, his smile pleasant but reeking of a challenge. “I insist.”

Seungri was visibly annoyed but he’d look like an ass if he continued his refusal. At least that was the reason he was going to justify his decision to saunter over towards the table of the unsavory rookies, already deep in their cups. It certainly had nothing to do with the way that cheeky bastard was draped all over Namjoon or the way he had crooned that ridiculous nickname.

Clearly they were a thing.

The image of Namjoon he’d been trying to block out since that night out came roaring back to life, with a face to put to the imaginary body beneath Namjoon as he stroked it out.

He shook the imagery from his head with a determined shake, ordering another whiskey. He scooted into the booth and had a good amount of his drink downed, listening to the chatter prattle around him before he noticed the boy across from him staring at him moodily.

Jeon Jungkook.

Fucking great.

He threw back the remnants of the glass in front of him, signaling for another.

Jungkook was eyeballing him, practically throwing daggers at him with his eyes, which pissed Seungri off. He was the one fucking Jiyong in Seungri’s place. What right did he have to be glaring at anyone?

“Do we have a problem?” Seungri dropped his voice an octave lower, so as not to alert the others, allowing them to continue their mundane, if noisy, conversations.

Jungkook selected a shot from the tray full of them, shooting it back, a trail draining from the corner of his mouth sloppily. He was clearly already wasted but Seungri’s presence must have caused some apprehension, which made Seungri a little proud, if he was honest.

“You make me nervous.” Jungkook’s voice came out not the slightest hint of slur, the anger still burning his eyes despite how small it sounded.

“Why is that?” Seungri mused.

“You know why.” Jungkook huffed in reply.

He could see why Jiyong found this kid so damn attractive. He was cute, but there was passion smoldering behind those puppy dog eyes. It made for a contradicting combination. One Seungri would never be able to replicate in a million years.

Fuck. Now he was calling guys cute?

“Hey now, if he’d wanted to fuck Jiyong-shii he would have done it EONS ago.” The smarmy bastard who’d been so affectionate to Namjoon offered, catching their exchange.

“Who’s to say he hasn’t?” Jungkook countered, obviously pouting. The boy’s method was good. The way his lip stuck out like that, waiting to be soothed, would have Jiyong in a stupor. The thought made him laugh, picturing Jiyong catering to the boy’s calculated maneuver like the whipped asshole he’d become lately.

It made him laugh, but it also made him feel a bit hollow inside.

Where was his damn whiskey?

“He hasn’t.” Namjoon answered for him, his retort dying on his lips. “Hyung’s tastes don’t run that way.”

Seungri glanced at Namjoon sideways, a bit shocked he’d come to his defense, given BigBang’s less than friendly run-ins with the leader of Bangtan.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Seungri murmured, shocking himself, as he stared at the younger boy.

He watched as Namjoon’s eyes fell hooded with hunger. He felt heat pool low in his belly but pushed it aside as he turned his gaze back to Jungkook.

“Things just aren’t likely to go down that road for Jiyong-shii and I.” he retorted as his whiskey was placed in front of him by one of the wait staff.

“‘Isn’t likely’ sounds like it has a lot of wiggle room.” The annoyingly sweet faced brunette who’d been practically pissing on Namjoon all evening countered.

“Jin-shii. That’s enough.” A boy from across the table barked. He had deep dark eyes that seemed like they’d been better suited in the bedroom than anywhere else.

Jin sighed into his shot glass, obviously peeved his fun had been ruined, and set himself to consoling Jungkook. A task he never seemed to fail at.

Namjoon drained another shot, he’d had three throughout the course of the exchange between Seungri and Kookie. As usual, Jin wasn’t helping things.

He was weak when it came to Seokjin.

He stared at Seungri, who’d sat at the end of booth across from him.

He was all nervous laughter as he meshed into the chatter, likely grateful to move onto any other subject.

His platinum blonde locks kept falling into his eyes and he kept brushing them back with a toss of his head, enthralling Namjoon.

 

A few hours later and it was like Seungri had known Bangtan all his life, listening to boy moan and groan about his fellow bandmates, leaving him laughing.

But mostly he found himself offering insight and advice, all of which they’d likely forget seeing how drunk they all were.

Seungri was pleasantly toasted but nowhere near drunk.

He was happy to find laughter present in his world once again. Lately his bandmates had been so tense with the competition heating up and all the sexual tension that they hardly did anything together. Not that they’d been close enough friendship wise to begin with since they’d made it big.

He glanced at the boys around him.

Nope, not as close as them. Not for a long time.

It didn’t use to be that way, Seungri lamented.

But people grew up. He said a silent prayer that it didn’t happen for Bangtan the way it did for BigBang.

Or perhaps it all really began where Bangtan had entered.

Well, maybe that would be too much of a stretch. But they’re interference could certainly be categorized as a driving force that was helping to distract the older group.

Still, Seungri had taken a liking to almost everyone.

Taehyung was the awkwardly quiet beauty, all limbs and desperation, and was busy being all hung up over TOP and his rather confusing attentions. Though perhaps Taehyung didn’t know what he was feeling for TOP was affection. Seungri wasn’t really sure.

Yoongi was the pale short guy with swagger that bled out of his ears and looked like he was always half asleep after downing a shot. He wasn’t too subtle when he grumbled about how his target refused to admit he even liked men, proclaiming him a muscle bound idiot, and Seungri could only assume he meant Taeyang, having seen the two of them in the studio quite a bit lately.

Jungkook, well he’d already known Jungkook. Who’d unceremoniously landed in a precarious predicament, allowing him to stay at Jiyong’s home for about a week. He’d been caught, however, writing his smut filled fanfiction which apparently evoked a strong reaction in Jiyong. The latter still deciding how best to play with Jungkook. Jungkook was all golden hued skin, big brown eyes, and swoopy hair. The kid was cute. Both in a sexual and a non-sexual way.

Then there was Hoseok, Jin, and Jimin. All three of which had no connection to any of BigBang’s members unless Hoseok being Daesung’s wingman counted. Jin and Jimin appeared to be a “thing” if the way Jimin’s arm was wrapped around the small of Jin’s back was anything to go by.

That left Namjoon. Namjoon, Seungri’s inner voice curled around the name, searing into his brain and sending the feeling straight to his loins.

Kim Namjoon had nothing and no one to complain about save for the antics of his group, usually inciting a round of laughter from the group and he listed his complaints, one by one to each member individually. Everything he did oozed charisma. Seungri took a sip from his glass.

Must be a leader thing, he mused, shamelessly ogling Namjoon out of the corner of his eye as the boy told yet another joke.

Seokjin was glancing over at him, a smirk appearing on the corner of his lips as he assessed Seungri. The way the boy looked at him made him squirm, as if he’d known something Seungri did not.

After last call they all piled out onto the street, preparing to walk back to their dorm, which apparently wasn’t but a few blocks from here.

“You should join us.” Seokjin’s voice came as the group clustered off into pairs, the brunette clung to his arm in a spectacular fashion, more out of need for stability than anything Seungri noted.

“But my car….” Seungri gestured to the parking lot.

“Drinking and driving is irresponsible, Seungri-shii.” Seokjin pouted. The man was pretty in the way he’d puffed out his cheeks in hoped Seungri would lament, Seungri had to give him that.

“You can just sleep it off and walk back here to get it tomorrow.” Namjoon’s voice came from in front of him, who’d been stabilizing a very woozy Jimin on one arm and Jungkook on the other, laughter erupting at some drunken noise Jungkook had squealed.

“Listen to Namjoon-ah.” Seokjin added, smiling frankly at Seungri.

“Besides, I have something I’d like to tell you. Something I KNOW you’ll find worthy of your time.” Seokjin murmured at an octave low enough no one else could hear. “Something about Namjoon-shii.”

Seungri sucked in a breath, continuing to hold Seokjin steady and trying like hell to pretend he wasn’t curious what the hell the brunette had planned to say.


	3. The Three Sins of Kim Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon could never admit that he’d nearly committed a total of three personal sins he swore he’d never commit.

 

CHAPTER 3

Their dorm was relatively neat and tidy, mostly due to Seokjin’s insistence. All seven boys, plus one, piled in, a gaggle of loose limbs, drunken slurs, and high pitched giggles. Jin was still clinging to Seungri’s arm, nuzzling into his side, as they settled onto part of the large gray sectional situated in the living room.

“Come on, to bed with you two.” Namjoon sighed, a smile on his face, as he threw Seungri a backwards look before disappearing through what Seungri could only assume was a bedroom door with a totally sloshed Kookie on one arm and a faltering Taehyung on the other.

Yoongi settled on the other half of the sectional while Jimin and Hoseok slumped together on the floor, all smiles as they murmured ridiculous shit into the other’s ears. Seungri watched as Jin eyed the pair, his face struggling to remain stoic as Hoseok’s head hit Jimin’s shoulder while they laughed about something no one else could hear.

He felt the sigh leave Jin’s body more than he heard it and felt a tiny twinge of remorse for just a moment before remembering how bitchy the boy had been.

“Are you interested in my Namjoon-ah, Seungri-ssi?” Seokjin said quietly, marking the beginning their own conversation no one else could hear.

Seungri looked down and over to peer at the boy whose face was now mere inches from his own and perched on his shoulder.

“ _Your_ Namjoon?”

Seokjin only smirked at Seungri’s rather ignorant response.

“You can’t even form full sentences? That’s not a good thing. You won’t last long.” Seokjin said all rather matter-of-fact like. “Namjoon likes intelligence.”

Seungri didn’t know at what level he should be insulted.

“You think I care what Namjoon likes?”

Jin’s wide eyes searched Seungri’s face in surprise before settling into a smile.

“Perhaps you’re not as vanilla as I thought. He might like that.”

“God knows he needs it.” Yoongi grumbles from the other side of the sofa, catching the tail end of Seokjin’s words. “He’s been suffocating us all ever since—“

It was then that Namjoon re-entered the room, effectively changing Yoongi’s direction of conversation. But it didn’t escape Seungri’s notice as that air of guilty silence filled the room. Like they’d nearly been caught spilling a secret.

Namjoon stalked over to where Seungri and Seokjin sat, nudging Jin’s sprawled limbs at the other end until the other complied in moving them while he settled.

They talked about everything and nothing, Seungri let the chatter fill his senses while he checked his phone, surprised when a message from Jiyong pops up.

**YONG_G.O.D**

_Ay, Maknae. Where are you? I’m bored out of my skull._

**SEUNGRI_SEY_O**

_I don’t think I’m faring much better than you at the moment._

**YONG_G.O.D**

_You didn’t answer my question. Where the hell are you?_

“Why is he so interested?” Jin murmured as he peered over Seungri’s shoulder at the phone in his hands, which Seungri hastily hid from view.

“Yah, hyung, that’s rude.” Jimin chastised.

Jin merely hummed in response.

“I guess you might have more than one dog barking up the same tree.” Jin sighed as he peeled himself away from Seungri to tug Jimin off the ground.

“Tell Jiyong-ssi we say goodnight.” He smiled before ushering Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jimin into their respective bedrooms, leaving Seungri to sit their alone with Namjoon.

The silence felt heavier than it had been a few minutes ago with the other boys in the room. Seungri wasn’t entirely sure why either. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that had nearly blatantly admitted his man crush on Jiyong to the boy or maybe it was because of that awkward kiss they’d shared at the bar, Seungri wasn’t entirely certain.

“So, have you gotten things worked out between you and _Jiyongie_?” Namjoon slurred, tone sounding a tinge more annoyed than he’d intended.

Why the hell was he annoyed anyway? Namjoon knew from the way that kiss at the bar went that the man wasn’t interested in men. Yet the way he’d bitched about Jiyong’s lack of attention towards him sounded a whole hell of a lot like a crush. Namjoon knew better than to push when someone was in denial but with Seungri it was so damn fun. He had liked watching the face the blonde made when he shocked him into submission with his lips.

And he had been submissive, something that made Namjoon’s blood thrum loudly in his veins.

“Haven’t seen much of him to be honest.” Seungri replied with a sigh. “Besides, hearing about how good Jungkook is in bed isn’t exactly my cup of tea.”

Namjoon smiled a lopsided smirk that was an even mixture of annoyance, satisfaction, and perversion. And Seungri couldn’t deny it was more than a little sexy. Wait—sexy? Attractive. Maybe. Ugh. Why was this so hard?

“If they were fucking, do you think Jungkook would have went out drinking tonight?” Namjoon shook his head, letting out a chuckle. “Nope. You still have your shot if you really want it, hyung.”

“I’m not interested in Jiyong. Like that.” Seungri hastily responded.

“Oh really now?”

Something in Namjoon’s eyes shifted, making Seungri swallow hard. As the younger boy stalked over to him, it took everything in his power to stay still, composing his stoic mask to the best of his ability. He would not be cowed by the likes of Kim Namjoon. Namjoon settled the weight of his body on the back of the couch on either side of Seungri’s head, forcing his body to sink into the recesses of the sofa from his formerly hunched position.

Namjoon’s face was mere inches from his own, those merciless dimples showing the same way as when the bastard had kissed him. Seungri made it a point not to stare at the lips that’d been haunting his dreams for the past week, forcing his eyes to meet Namjoon’s straight on.

“Tell me Seungri-ssi…who are you interested in, then?” murmured in a hushed tone that made Seungri’s dick twitch in his pants. This was so not happening right now.

When no response came from Seungri in the seconds that followed Namjoon decided to push a bit further, whether it was alcohol or the sheer proximity of the other man spurring his emboldened behaviors, he wasn’t quite sure. He wasn’t quite sure he cared either as he settled onto Seungri’s lap, the contact feeling all too delicious.

“N-N-No one. I’m interested…in no one.” Seungri sputtered as Namjoon’s weight settled around him.

But really that wasn’t the most unsettling part. The unsettling part was growing erection he was nursing as their fronts slotted together.

Namjoon could only smile as he watched the mild panic settle into Seungri’s features.

“It’s so fun to play with you _hyung_.” Namjoon smirked at Seungri, dimples getting deeper if that were possible. Seungri suddenly had the strongest urge to lick into them and that was rather…upsetting. All rational thought began to fly out the window as Namjoon lowered his mouth to Seungri’s ear, breath hot and heavy.

“Too bad hyung doesn’t play the kind of games I like to play.”

Namjoon trailed his lips down the elder’s neck, lightly nipping, as Seungri’s breath hitched. Fuck. He was good at keeping his shit together despite Namjoon’s onslaught.

Tired of the façade he knew the older man was holding he curled his arms around the man’s shoulders and ground his hips deep against Seungri’s, feeling their clothed cocks rub against each other.

Seungri bit his lip to stifle the groan as Namjoon thrust against him. Fuck. Why was he letting him do this?

He was straight wasn’t he? Well if he was straight why the fuck did this feel so damn good? And why the hell was it Kim Namjoon of all people?

He’d been too caught up in his thoughts to notice that Namjoon had ceased his ministrations and felt rather bereft at the loss of friction. He stared back into the eyes of the boy still straddling him, eyes full of questions. There was a strange look in Namjoon’s eye as he lifted himself off of Seungri and then hastily kept his eyes averted from that point on.

“Good night, Seungri-ssi.” Namjoon murmured awkwardly as he scratched at the back of his neck, before beating a hasty retreat, not even bothering to wait for Seungri’s reply.

Namjoon could never admit that he’d nearly committed a total of three personal sins he swore he’d never commit.

One, He nearly tried convincing someone totally uncomfortable with their sexuality into having sex. (Even if they weren’t aware of that fact)

Two, He’d nearly fucked someone while he was still a little hung up on an ex-boyfriend.

And three…he’d nearly fucked someone who was likely thinking of someone else. While that wasn’t really a sin in his book, what WAS a sin was that he actually…cared.

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all those who have been reading, commenting, book-marking, or subscribing!  
> I had the good fortune to attend a BigBang concert recently and Seungri's sex appeal on stage really blew me out of the water!  
> Definitely not the vanilla type so that's what I intend to morph him into in this fic!  
> I hope you guys are all enjoying it so far, updates will be coming a little more readily I feel, with this new source of inspiration!  
> Don't be shy and leave comments!


	4. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if it would feel fucking amazing.
> 
> Even if it would give him a rush of fucking power to piss all over this boy who thought he could force him into submission.
> 
> Even he found the way Namjoon had ordered him to do something so filthy incredibly hot and there was no bigger turn on.
> 
> Even if he found himself wanting to nothing but comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fair warning to all those who read this chapter:
> 
> I included water sports (or rather that golden shower type of thing if you will)
> 
> If it's not your cup of tea, my apologies, and you can SKIP this chapter.
> 
> Also, there's a lot of foul language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

 

Seungri lay sprawled out on the sofa as what was once darkness evolved into a strange orange glow.

Great. He’d been up for hours pondering what it was exactly that he’d done wrong to force Namjoon to retreat like that.

He covered his heavy lidded eyes with his palm and let out what had to be the longest sigh to date.

Why the fuck did it even matter?

 _Because it felt so damn good_ , his inner voice answered, to which he sighed again.

Why did it feel so good?

_Why does sex ever feel good?_

But why did it feel so good with a MAN?

_It just does. Why do you have to question these things?_

_Can’t you just FEEL?_

_Stop looking a gift horse in the mouth._

Seungri rolled his eyes.

Great. Now he was answering himself.

A noise behind Seungri had him searching for the source of the sound when his eyes connected with Namjoon, who was rummaging through the fridge.

He hastily shut his eyes upon recognition of the form, an attempt to hide the pang of the obvious rejection sent through him.

He heard Namjoon’s footsteps draw nearer to him, pausing at the head of the couch for what felt like an eternity before shuffling back down the hall.

He tried to open his eyes once he was sure he’d heard the door click shut but his lids felt heavier than he’d anticipated and he was lulled into sleep.

 

Seungri woke with a start when he’d swore he’d heard the chatter of the other boys echoing behind the front door, the lock clicking into place.

He groaned, sleep still addling his brain as he felt his bladder urge him toward….wherever the bathroom was, his dick hard from the effort. He should have pissed before bed, he mused.

He’d barely managed to drag himself upwards when his eyes met with Namjoon’s pajama clad form, a bowl of cereal in his hands, slurping from it as he eyed Seungri evenly.

“Morning.” Seungri managed, awkwardly, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 Namjoon said nothing as he munched on his cereal but jutted the bowl forward in return, presumably bidding Seungri the same.

Seungri had a bad habit of nervously trying to fill the silence, especially when things felt as tense as they did now.

Especially when he could hardly focus anywhere besides Namjoon’s mouth, which as traces of milky white residue trailing down his chin as he gulped the remaining milk from the bowl before depositing it into the sink.

“Where are the others?”

“They’ve left.” Namjoon responded, not caring to elaborate further.

Seungri only nodded, a lump in his throat forming the longer he sat in the presence of one Kim Namjoon, God of Destruction and He Who Spurns Sexual Advances.

Before he could embarrass himself any further, he just needed to find the bathroom and get the hell out of here.

“Sorry, but…where’s your bathroom?”

Namjoon pushed himself off of the counter he’d been leaning on and stalked toward Seungri.

Namjoon liked the way Seungri looked like a deer caught in headlights. All round eyes and harsh breathing as Namjoon made his way forward.

Fuck waiting.

Fuck the fact that neither of them were ready for this.

Because all his mind could think was how badly he wanted to just…. _fuck_.

And with none other than the older man now squirming beneath him.

Seungri swallowed visibly as he stared up at the younger blonde now straddling him.

The weight settling around Seungri nearly made him groan from discomfort or pleasure he wasn’t quite sure.

“Bathroom?” Namjoon smirked as he kneaded his hands into Seungri’s gut, causing him to squeak.

So not masculine. Nope. Not manly at all, damn it.

“Namjoon-ah. Quit teasing. It hurts.” Seungri growled, moving to swat at Namjoon’s hands and unseat him.

Namjoon cocked his head to the side, smirk widening, those infernal dimples appearing before he leaned forward, propping his chin up on Seungri’s chest as his hands snaked down and around to slide under the elder and cup his ass.

“Hurts? Why, hyung?”

Seungri sent him a glare and Namjoon’s only response was to scoot forward, hips aligning.

If Seungri was honest with himself the contact of their cocks slotted together, even through the thin fabric of boxers and pajama bottoms, caused a delicious jolt of pleasure.

But he had to piss so damn bad.

“Let me up, Namjoon.” Seungri squirmed as he watched Namjoon’s gaze drop to his lips, entranced.

“No.” came the simple reply, Namjoon’s gaze still fixed to his mouth, as he slowly inched closer.

“I have to…” Seungri whined, the urge to pee so damn strong he felt full to bursting.

“…piss.” Seungri whispered, as if it were filth, as he felt Namjoon’s breath, hot and heavy on his cheek, intermingling with his own.

Seungri found himself resisting the urge to take that bottom lip between his own and give a hard suck just to see what sound Namjoon might make.

The boy had been disturbingly silent.

What the fuck?

Nearly an hour ago he’d been both rejected (by this man) and questioning his own sexuality (because of the same man) yet here was harder than sheet rock.

As if it were the most natural fucking thing in the world.

 _Gift Horse_ , his inner voice reminded.

He’s torturing me, he thought to himself.

Pretty sure this is far from sexy.

Except it wasn’t.

And Seungri wasn’t sure how felt about that.

“Then go.” Namjoon’s voice broke Seungri’s reverie.

Seungri moved to shove Namjoon off but the younger boy merely pinned his hands above his head and repeated the sentiment.

“If you have to piss, then _GO_.”

Seungri swallowed, half dreading and half curious at how his question would be answered.

“Where?”

Namjoon’s hips did the talking as settled himself atop Seungri’s abdomen, his body weighing heavily against Seungri’s distended stomach, making his breath catch.

He was painfully hard, from sexual arousal or the need to pee he wasn’t sure.

Namjoon set to rolling his hips against Seungri’s muscled and rigid stomach muscles, groaning loudly at the friction against his erection.

Seungri was dazed and seeing stars, as his own cock lay neglected but bouncing heavily against Namjoon’s backside with every thrust.

Seungri felt the first warm trickle seep out when Namjoon thrust particularly hard into his abdomen, causing him to whine obscenely. He clenched tightly in return, trying not to embarrass himself by doing exactly what Namjoon had ordered.

Even if it would feel fucking amazing.

Even if it would give him a rush of fucking power to piss all over this boy who thought he could force him into submission.

Even he found the way Namjoon had ordered him to do something so filthy incredibly hot and there was no bigger turn on.

Even if he found himself wanting to nothing but comply.

“Piss for me, Seungri-ssi.” Namjoon’s voice, low and husky, cooed in Seungri’s ear and Seungri swallowed a broken moan.

Namjoon pressed his fingers into Seungri one last time when the dam finally broke.

Namjoon could feel it, the warm stripe of liquid pooling in Seungri’s boxers as he pissed himself for Namjoon.

Seungri was whimpering from the pleasure of release, the sweet sound flooding Namjoon’s ears.

The liquid kept coming and Seungri couldn’t control it even if he wanted, the sense of release overwhelming.

“So warm.” Namjoon crooned as he scooted himself further back to watch Seungri relieve himself there on the couch.

Seungri felt the weight of Namjoon’s stare as the dick continued to leak, his bright red boxer briefs damp all through the front.

He continued to piss as Namjoon watched in fascination, their eyes locked.

When the stream began to ebb Namjoon came to hover over Seungri once more, pausing just above him.

“Guess you’ve marked me as yours now.” Namjoon grinned, before his features morphed into something more hooded.

Seungri tugged Namjoon’s mouth down to him, his face flushed, ready to bite out a scathing reply when he felt a warm liquid spill on to his abdomen.

His eyes widened and he looked at Namjoon, whose mouth was agape as he relieved himself atop Seungri, his dick sticking out of the little button hole at the crotch.

He situated himself between Seungri’s hips, pissing against Seungri’s boxers and the cushions of the couch, hips stuttering down when he finished.

Their bodies were slick with the fluids and the friction was impossibly delicious as Namjoon brought their cocks close to dig into eachother, still hard with the need to come.

Seungri moaned as Namjoon ground him into the damp cushions.

Seungri clutched at Namjoon’s wrists that held him captive as he came into his soaked through boxers, Namjoon following soon after with a loud cry as his cum into the space between them.

Well, these underwear were trash.

Seungri was scared to look at Namjoon.

Because, what in the actual FUCK?

Why the hell had that been so damn HOT?

Then again he’d never been one for vanilla sex, he reasoned.

Namjoon peeled himself off of Seungri’s form, both men looking at anything besides the other.

Neither of them said a word as they showered and dressed, Seungri looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment.

But he couldn’t exactly leave smelling like piss, thus the shower.

So shower he had.

When he’d left, Namjoon had simply stood there, hair damp from his own subsequent bathing.

Because, damn it.

Now he had to replace the sofa.

… _but it had been so fucking worth it_.


	5. God of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofa shopping has never seemed less appealing to Namjoon.

“I just don’t understand why the hell you feel the need to drag me to a furniture store.”

“Hyung, please, you didn’t have to come. You were the one insistent on following me.” Seungri sighed.

Jiyong’s lips curled into a sneer.

“Aish, ungrateful brat. Yah! You should be happy I offered to accompany you. You have horrible taste in most things….no, let’s be honest, ALL things, fabric related.”

Seungri placed a hand over his heart in mock pain.

“Yah, hyung, how could you say such things?”

“Did you see the styling for some of the tracks in your solo debut? I mean, I’m just saying.” Jiyong added.

Seungri gave him a pointed look, stopping in his tracks, forcing the elder to bump into him.

“Yah. So not my fault. Besides, who do you think gave them the direction for the styling, Jiyongie?”

Jiyong’s guilty smile gave Seungri life in that moment, as Jiyong’s eyes looked up at the ceiling rather than at Seungri.

“Hello pot, this is kettle.” Seungri couldn’t resist adding, side eyeing his companion.

At that Jiyong dropped his eyes to pull Seungri into a headlock, ruffling his hair.

“Yah, you may be taller than me, you may even be RIGHT, but still….there’s a hyung that’s supposed to be at the end of that sentence.”

Seungri could only laugh, making Jiyong squeeze tighter.

He’d missed this.

That’s why when Jiyong called, whatever the reason, he made whatever accommodations necessary to include Jiyong in his plans.

Jiyong finally let up when they rounded the corner leading to sectionals, Seungri’s face red and the smile still plastered on his face.

It wasn’t until he noted Jiyong’s facial expression shifting that he looked up, following his hyung’s line of sight.

 

Kim Namjoon pinched at the bridge of his nose while Kookie and Hoseok continued to argue about the durability of leather over microfiber.

He didn’t really give a damn. They just needed a new couch after…

Anyway, here he was, in the middle of debating who to strangle first, leaning towards Hoseok when he saw them round the corner.

Seungri’s familiar blonde locks were all that was visible of the man as they approached, his head tucked tight under Jiyong’s arm.

Jiyong’s face was smiling, comfortable, affectionate like they’d done this very same thing a hundred times. Like it wasn’t out of the ordinary.

It probably wasn’t for them, as long as they’d been together.

It also probably shouldn’t bother Namjoon in the least.

But it did.

He chanced a glance at Kookie who was busy studying the happy glowing Jiyong of his dreams.

So he wasn’t the only one.

Jungkook had enough good sense to busy himself with looking elsewhere, allowing Hoseok to fill the silence with his abnormal chatter.

But Namjoon just couldn’t do the same, no matter how hard he tried.

He felt it the moment Jiyong met his gaze.

He had released Seungri only moments before, so the blonde’s face was flushed with a smile painted wide.

It kind of sucked.

Namjoon shifted his gaze back to the sofa in question, still monitoring Jungkook, who suddenly decided the sofa before them was also equally interesting.

“It’s hideous, isn’t it hyung?” Jungkook said under his breath, but somehow at an octave only Namjoon could catch.

Namjoon swallowed.

“Horribly so.”

He sent a forced smile in Kookie’s direction who answered him with an equally dissonant smile.

“I still think we should go with the microfiber, it’s cheaper.” Jungkook’s voice sounded, as if he were desperate to steer the conversation away from whatever nerve they’d touched upon.

“Yeah, but the leather is so much easier to clean up. I mean, we don’t want God of Destruction over here completely destroying the thing again. And leather is much more durable, ya know?” Hoseok whined, trying to drive his point home.

“Plus it’s much more aesthetically pleasing, don’t you think Namjoonie?” He added with a glance up at Namjoon, batting his lashes.

“Leather tastes on a microfiber budget. Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Jungkook elbowed Hoseok who pouted openly in response.

Namjoon smiled at Hoseok’s antics. King of Aegyo strikes again.

“Sofa shopping, are we?” Jiyong’s voice came from behind them.

They were within arm’s reach by the time the trio had turned to greet them.

“Ah. Jiyong-ssi. Seungri-ssi.” The three made their short customary greetings, a little nod in their direction.

“Didn’t think we’d meet you here.” Jiyong smiled, but he only had eyes for Kookie who, to his credit, looked anywhere but at Jiyong.

Why he was trying to avoid the guy after being his self-proclaimed fanboy for so long, Namjoon would never even take a stab at guessing.

That was weird in and of itself.

But he decided to leave well enough alone, having just barely scraped by their possible scandal a mere few weeks ago.

“Yes, we’re sofa shopping. Our resident God of Destruction here, managed to completely destroy our sectional last weekend. Still not sure how it happened.” Hoseok supplied.

Namjoon merely swallowed as he felt Seungri’s eyes come to rest upon him, instead choosing to focus on Jiyong.

Jiyong merely laughed at Hoseok’s comment. Guess it was true what they said about Hoseok being a regular ball of sunshine. He could make anyone laugh. Even the great Kwon Jiyong.

“I see. So, God of Destruction, please, do tell. How, precisely, did your sofa get destroyed?” Jiyong looked at him, face full of amusement and a light of mischief.

His breath caught in his throat for a second. Jiyong was beautiful when he laughed, he could see the appeal now. He couldn’t blame Kookie or Seungri.

Speaking of Seungri…

 

Seungri suddenly felt the heat creep up to his ears and he was almost certain they were some odd shade of red, the way they always got when he was nervous or….in a panic.

“It was an accident. Just an accident, really.” Namjoon’s voice paused for a moment and Seungri chanced a peek over at the younger man, a little disappointed to see his gaze fixed on Jiyong.

“An accident?” Jiyong pushed further. Jiyong always did like to pry. But Namjoon seemed like an equally private person.

“Mmmhmm. We had one hell of a bender this past weekend.” Hoseok added shyly.

Oddly enough, Jungkook had been silent, and remained silent throughout this entire exchange, running his hands across the cool smooth leather of the sectional behind him.

“An accident that requires the complete replacement of the sofa?”

Damn it why was Jiyong pushing them so hard.

“One too many drinks, ya know?” Namjoon chuckled and then winked, dimples flying as Hoseok’s eyes widened. He glanced at Namjoon, shifting over to Seungri then back at Namjoon.

Well, at least one of us came to the right conclusion.

“Hyung! Are you—“Namjoon quickly clapped a hand around Hoseok’s mouth, staring affectionately at the younger.

“Leather it is, Hoseokkie.” He smiled a little too sweetly at the boy he was currently holding captive.

The smile seemed to communicate something because slowly, Namjoon peeled his fingers away from Hoseok’s mouth, which was now painted into a wide grin.

“Well, now that that’s decided, we should wrap things up here. Go pay and what not, right hyung?” Jungkook offered.

“Right. Good to see you, Jiyong-ssi, Seungri-ssi.” He nodded at them in succession, eyes lingering briefly, but long enough for Jiyong to catch it.

In which case, Seungri decided to throw caution to the wind momentarily, grabbing at Namjoon’s wrist, some distance away between the counter and Jiyong.

“Wait. I’ll—I’ll pay. For it. For your sofa.”

Namjoon smiled down at him indulgently, but Seungri could feel the blatant insincerity and it kind of….sucked.

Yep it definitely sucked.

It felt cheap.

Like Namjoon was glossing things over with some rose colored crayon in effort to convince Seungri he felt less than what he did.

And all of this with just a smile and a bob of his Adam’s apple.

“Don’t worry about it hyung. You did it on my command, after all.”

The words shouldn’t have sent a shudder through Seungri but they did.

“Sorry. My INSISTENCE.” Namjoon amended, misreading the jolt Seungri’s body made in response.

“Oh…okay. If you’re sure, Namjoon-ah.”

 

Namjoon looked down at the hand encircling his wrist. Seungri had averted his eyes and there seemed to be something he wanted to say.

But he could feel Jiyong staring at them, monitoring them.

Which simply pissed Namjoon off for no real reason he could fathom.

It just felt like judgement, he supposed.

And everyone knew how he felt about that.

“Thank you.” Seungri’s sounded out carefully, quietly as he lifted his eyes to meet Namjoon’s dead on.

Namjoon swallowed audibly but Seungri either didn’t notice, or pretended not to, his hand still at Namjoon’s wrist.

It was rare. This incredibly fragile moment passing between them.

Namjoon could feel it.

It felt like a bubble no one else could penetrate.

But just for a moment.

Only for a moment.

“Yah, Namjoon-ah, come pay for this thing. I’m tired of sitting on the floor!” Hoseok’s voice rang out loudly from the counter.

And just like that the spell was broken, he thought, as Seungri dropped his hand, eyes averted.

Namjoon said nothing.

Because there were no words.

There were no words to fill that space that was both sacred and devoid of anything that touched upon reality.

That space between him and Seungri waiting to explored.

 

Jiyong watched as Seungri trudged over to him, head down, eyes averted, hand catching at Jiyong’s sleeve.

They hadn’t even bought anything.

When Jiyong remarked so the only reply Seungri could come up with was:

“I guess I just don’t feel like sofa shopping anymore, hyung.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter was a little....smut-tastic...a little wet...and not everyone's cup of tea so this chapter was a little more angsty and what not.  
> Or at least I tried to make it so. LOL.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> I was momentarily stuck in regards to this fic but Im generally pleased with where it's headed now.  
> Hope you all tell me what you think in the comments or with kudos and what not!


	6. HardWood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Namjoon is the greatest threat to Seungri's sanity.

He hadn’t expected to see Namjoon ambling out of the door Jiyong and Taeyang had just went through, clouds of puffy grey smoke trailing behind him, green strobed lighting coming from beneath the door as it clicked shut.

Seungri pretended he didn’t see the red that rimmed his eyes which meant Namjoon was likely higher than a fucking kite right now.

That was none of his business.

To be honest Kim Namjoon on the whole was none of his business.

He’d made that _very_ clear during their last meeting in that sofa shop.

Seungri averted his eyes, determined not to look at Namjoon in case he was actually in some sense of his right mind and able to recognize him, even hidden in his very dark, very discreet car.

The first time had been embarrassing enough.

But it seemed luck just wasn’t on his side.

He felt more than heard the tap on his window, what with his head pressed against the glass.

Namjoon looked at him blankly, thick lips pressed together mutely, hands pressed into his pockets.

With a sigh, he rolled down the window.

Namjoon only stared at him in silence, his tongue pressing into his cheek.

“Ah. Namjoon-ah, fancy meeting you here.” Seungri managed, plastering an awkward smile on his face that Namjoon didn’t return.

Instead the younger boy toed at the gravel beneath his feet, focusing on the crunching sound before speaking, his face still not betraying any emotion.

“Are you not going in?”

Seungri blinked at him.

“Going in?”

Namjoon gestured behind him with a yank of his thumb in the direction of the door he’d seen his two friends disappear into.

“To the party.” He said simply.

“Ah. I don’t really, uh, I don’t really do this type of thing.”

Namjoon nodded, face still blissfully fucked out by whatever he’d been ingesting.

“You don’t do parties or fun?” Namjoon said slowly.

Seungri snapped his head up at that, Namjoon’s face still a mask of emotionless mess but his eyebrows quirked in challenge.

“I just think youth is wasted if you’re going to spend it drugged out or boozed up, ya know?” Seungri laughed coldly.

“Depends on what you consider to be a waste. There’s a lot to be said for the things that get you high in life.” Namjoon cocked his head to the side, as if considering Seungri for a moment.

“Have you ever been high, hyung?”

Seungri swallowed.

He ought to lie.

Put this little bastard in his place where he belonged.

Instead he caught himself shaking his head ‘no’ before his brain could catch up with him.

Namjoon looked so… good.

Like some sort of bad ass.

How somebody 6 years his junior managed to pull that off he still didn’t understand.

Nor did he understand why he found it sexy.

Incredibly sexy.

But he did.

“No.” he croaked, cursing himself.

He’d been distracted and betrayed by his own damn body.

At this Namjoon cracked a knowing smile, dimples flashing.

“Then how do you know it’s a waste, hyung?”

Namjoon leaned into the window and Seungri let him, mere centimeters separating their faces.

“Are you afraid, Seungri?”

Seungri found his body shivering at the way the younger had dropped the customary honorifics.

“Are you afraid to try something new?” he murmured sensually between those thick pink lips of his Seungri was desperate to have around his cock.

He swallowed.

“Like hell I am.”

Namjoon’s grin spread wide across his face as he wrenched the door open.

He extended his hand for Seungri to take.

“Shall we go down the rabbit hole, hyung?”

Seungri stepped out of the car, pointedly ignoring Namjoon’s outstretched hand, pushing past him and stalking toward the door the younger had just exited.

“Like _anyone_ would let _you_ anywhere near a ‘hole’.” Seungri grumbled.

 

*

 

Seungri settled himself beside Namjoon, watching as the younger man took a long drag from the corded pipe stretched out before them.

Hookah. He’d quite liked it. Smoked it before even.

Only it wasn’t tobacco they were burning in this tray.

Seungri had only taken a few puffs himself.

“You came here alone?” Seungri asked, curious.

Seemed like Namjoon never went anywhere without at least one or two members of his entourage with him.

By entourage he meant band members.

“Yoongi is….somewhere. Probably fucking this doe-eyed kid who came by and spirited him away when Tae—a friend of his arrived.” Namjoon hastily amended.

Seungri made a mental note.

Yoongi and Taeyang.

Or fucking weird.

Considering Taeyang was straight.

But then again, who was he to judge?

His eyes certainly didn’t linger when Namjoon wrapped them around the hookah pipe to suck in deeply, cheeks slightly hollowing.

It certainly didn’t make him blush.

Had to be the drugs.

Had to be.

Namjoon seemed to eye Seungri during his next drag, the small hitch in his breath something Seungri couldn’t hide and Namjoon crooked an eyebrow upward.

He grasped at Seungri’s jaw pulling him closer, aligning his lips to Seungri’s so that they just lay over top of eachother lightly.

Seungri made to pull away but Namjoon stilled him with a hold on the lapels of his jacket.

He exhaled, smoky fumes piling into Seungri’s mouth but then spilling into the surrounding air because he was utterly shocked.

They were in fucking public.

Namjoon chuckled, pulling away from his lips.

“You’re so uptight, hyung.”

Seungri narrowed his eyes as Namjoon was digging into the folds of the magenta robes gathered around his shoulders.

Namjoon’s hand returned with two small purple discs that Seungri eyed suspiciously.

“Open.” Was all that Namjoon had said, rolling the little pills between his fingers.

Seungri complied, begrudgingly.

Or at least that’s what he’d tell himself later.

He certainly wouldn’t admit to liking the way Namjoon’s fingers had pressed the little disc against his tongue.

Or that Namjoon’s finger had lingered there, Seungri’s mouth closing around it for mere seconds before Namjoon withdrew it, gaze entranced.

It only took twenty minutes before Seungri started feeling the full effect of the drug in his system.

He was flushed, his skin felt tight and warm.

Unbearably warm.

He wanted, no NEEDED, to be naked.

God, how gloriously that would feel.

It was precisely this that had him up and moving toward the private rooms he’d spotted cordoned off behind an ugly beaded curtain.

Namjoon was in heavy conversation with some perky titted blonde, so he figured the boy wouldn’t miss him much.

Not that he was bitter about it.

Not at all.

Quite the contrary really.

He was stumbling, he knew he was stumbling.

Stumbling long enough to hear a shrill voice crying out for some guy named Yoongi.

Why did that name sound familiar?

Seungri shook his head but the gentle haze wouldn’t leave.

To be perfectly honest he couldn’t bring himself to care either as he wandered aimlessly down the hall.

It was the very last room on his right that he found empty.

It didn’t take him long before he was shrugging out of the robe, fascinated without how it pooled at the floor.

Whenever his hands raked across his body it felt like fire.

He grinned to himself.

What the hell had Namjoon given him?

Still he couldn’t stop the grinning.

Because one thought penetrated his mind.

_Dear God._

What would it be like if he touched himself while he was like this?

 

Namjoon was very quickly on Seungri’s heels.

Not waiting five minutes before following the older man.

He knew the drug was working its way through Seungri’s system rather quickly.

It was like bleaching virgin hair for the first time.

Color always takes the quickest with things that have never been touched.

The thought had Namjoon hardening.

Thinking of being the first to touch Seungri in this way.

Well, admittedly maybe not the first in general.

But he’d be his first man.

A prospect that should scare the shit out of him but instead made him more determined.

More determined to claim him.

Too woo him away from that cocky bastard, Jiyong.

Somehow, Seungri always managed to help him push thoughts of Seokjin aside.

A phenomenon he decided would be better examined when he was in his right mind.

Or maybe not at all.

Things were definitely more comfortable that way.

Still the lust he felt over Seungri was now overwhelming as he thought of the way his skin ought to sensitive, itching to be touched.

Exactly how he found Seungri, shirtless, fingers working at the buckle of his belt holding up his dark jeans.

He glanced up at Namjoon, mouth parted but too far gone to respond with the protest that would likely be the appropriate reaction to Namjoon’s sudden presence.

Instead, he just kept working at the belt, cursing under his breath, as Namjoon quietly and cautiously slid the thing paper door shut.

Seungri cursed, eyes glancing up at Namjoon before planting himself before Namjoon, legs spread shoulder length apart, fingers delving into his waist band.

“Help a guy out, Namjoon-ah.”

Namjoon looked at Seungri then.

His pupils were blown, eyes that glassy from the high, lips dry but red as if he’d been chewing on them.

“Jesus.” Namjoon breathed outwardly.

Where had his rational thought gone again?

“No. It’s Seungri, Joon-ah. SEUN-gri.” The elder enunciated.

Namjoon scoffed.

As if he could forget the name.

“You sure?”

Seungri chuckled.

“Seunghyun.” Namjoon murmured, voice silky, but hesitant as he tested the name, the letters rolling off his tongue.

He quite liked the taste. The sound. The way Seungri’s eyes had fell a little more hooded.

Namjoon set his fingers to the task of Seungri’s belt, ghosting at the zipper.

 

Seungri wrapped his palm around Namjoon’s hands that were hovering over the zipper of his pants.

Fuck it.

He wanted this.

He needed the release.

Maybe once this got out of his system he’d be cured.

Or you’ll like it more.

Seungri brought Namjoon’s hand to cup his crotch, moaning obscenely, the cry drowning out any other thoughts his mind try to push forth.

All he could focus on was the pleasure.

Namjoon swallowed visibly, dragging his eyes to Seungri.

Seungri met his gaze and leaned into his hand, eyes never leaving Namjoon’s.

Which was all the encouragement Namjoon seemed to need.

Namjoon shimmied him out of his jeans in a flash and Seungri was pulling at the tie of his robes, their mouths slamming together with an intensity that was giving Seungri whiplash.

But he didn’t care.

It was sloppy and spit slicked, but his skin felt like raw nerves, each receptor Namjoon touched leaving little fires in his wake.

He moaned. He whined. He whimpered.

But he couldn’t help himself.

 

Namjoon swallowed it all.

Every little sound leaving Seungri’s mouth.

He was a whiny little thing.

But Namjoon didn’t mind.

In fact, he fucking _loved it_.

He wasn’t a fan of porn star moaning but the little sounds Seungri was making only served to stir his blood further.

Seungri was pulling at Namjoon’s robe tie, but Namjoon stilled his hands.

Seungri opened his eyes to look at him in confusion.

Namjoon took that pause to slip Seungri out of his last remaining stitch of clothing, the tight black boxer briefs landing haphazardly across the room.

Once again Seungri’s hands, fumbling, tried to divest Namjoon of his clothing but Namjoon only pushed Seungri onto the hard wood surface of the low sitting cherry wood table in the center of the room.

“Namjoon-ah.” Seungri whined, eyes big and glassy, lip in a full pout.

Namjoon swallowed, his resolve wavering.

He lowered himself over Seungri’s nude, reclining form.

“Not now, baby.”

Seungri looked at him expectantly, shivering when Namjoon trailed his lips down the soft skin at his neck.

“I want to fuck you like this.” Namjoon crooned into his ear.

“Just like this.” His voice barely a whisper, touches more tender, as if Seungri were glass.

Seungri paled, but nodded.

Oddly enough, the idea of Namjoon pushing into him wasn’t as off putting as he’d made it out to be.

And if he woke in the morning to find himself disgusted, he could blame it on the way this drug made him feel.

Seungri wrapped his arms around Namjoon’s neck.

Besides… if he tried hard enough he could imagine Namjoon as a woman.

That was until he felt Namjoon’s warm cock press into his belly, bare, sticking out between the slacks under his robe.

Seungri groaned, canting his hips up, seeking friction.

Friction Namjoon was only too willing to give.

Namjoon suckled on his fingers for a moment, the image alluring to Seungri as he drew the digits away, spit slicked.

He supposed he ought to be shocked when Namjoon pressed one moist finger into him.

But he wasn’t.

Because ever since the…couch episode… Seungri had been curious.

Too curious for his own damn good.

He felt so damn awkward doing that, fingering himself, laying on his bed, legs splayed as he explored himself.

He didn’t dare tell Namjoon, though it provide him with a little incentive if he known he’d done it thinking of Namjoon’s thick wet tongue in place of his fingers.

Namjoon was two fingers deep now, knuckles buried deep inside of Seungri, but Seungri barely even noticed.

He wasn’t going to admit he’d actually just done this a few hours ago before Jiyong and Taeyang were dragging him out to drive them to this place that Seungri had dubbed a ‘den of sin’.

But apparently Namjoon knew a thing or two about what he was doing, not allowing for such things to go unnoticed.

“You seem relatively comfortable with this for a virgin, hyung.”

Seungri swallowed, his face was hot, made hotter by the drug as Namjoon wiggled a third finger in, causing a small burn but nothing Seungri was unfamiliar with.

When Seungri said nothing, Namjoon’s jaw began to tense his eyes taking on a new glint. Something Seungri had seen only once before, that time in the living room before he left Seungri hanging.

Dear God.

Not that again.

Seungri was trying to think of an answer that wouldn’t give himself away or at least wasn’t as embarrassing as the truth when Namjoon spoke before him.

“Did Jiyong teach you a few things, _hyung_?”

His eyes narrowed as he crooked his fingers inside of Seungri before pushing deeper inside.

Seungri saw stars.

He saw fucking stars as Namjoon thrust his three fingers in and out.

He’s not gonna lie.

He cried.

Like literally fucking cried.

Tears streaming down his face because the feeling was so intense.

“You look so good when you cry like that, baby.” Namjoon cooed.

Seungri was at a complete loss for words, merely whimpering when Namjoon pulled his fingers out with relish.

It didn’t take long before he felt the Namjoon’s hot blunt cockhead, skin slicked with Namjoon’s spit, pushing into him, causing him to wince slightly.

 _God_ what he’d give to feel Namjoon stroke that place inside of him again.

“Namjoon-ah please…” he whined.

He really needed to stop whining.

He was starting to sound like a little cock-slut.

Namjoon chuckled warmly.

“Do you even know what you’re begging for?”

Seungri moaned as Namjoon angled his hips down thrusting into the spot his fingers had brushed.

“Namjoon-ah….yes. Please. Just—“

“Tell me, baby, does he fuck you like this?” Namjoon hissed, his thrusts coming slower, causing Seungri to cry out in frustration.

“W-w-who?” he stuttered as Namjoon drove in deep and merciless, the zipper and rough fabric of his jeans catching on Seungri’s flushing skin, his cock bobbing between them.

“Jiyong.”

“N-n-no.” he stammered between the tears.

God this was fucking humiliating.

But he needed Namjoon.

He needed to fucking come.

To let him know he was the only fucking one.

The only fucking GUY who made him feel this.

What the fuck was he talking about?

When no answer came, Namjoon stilled above him, fingers sinking into Seungri’s blonde locks, pulling at the hair, jerking his gaze upward to focus on Namjoon as he stroked steadily into Seungri now, purposely avoiding his sweet spot now.

“Tell me the truth or I’ll come and leave you to finish on your own, Seunghyun.”

Namjoon’s gaze drilled into and fuck if he wasn’t completely serious, his pace never slowing , hips thrusting sinfully into Seungri’s abused hole.

Seungri whined but Namjoon only cocked his head, impatient.

 “Y-y-you’re the only one Namjoon. I swear. _Fuck_. I swear.”

Namjoon’s grin was appalling as he gripped Seungri’s hips with greater purchase, slamming into Seungri’s prostate once again.

Seungri doesn’t remember the moment he came with great clarity.

All he can remember is the white wash and haze that exploded behind his eyes, Namjoon’s name on his lips, while the younger continued to drive his cock into Seungri’s ass, slick with spit and pre-come.

“ _Fuck,_ baby.” Namjoon muttered and moments later he felt the younger man’s hips stutter as he spilled into him, a hot rush of lust licking into his stomach at the thought of Namjoon’s cum inside him.

He hoped he was clean.

_Too late for that, now isn’t it?_

He hated his inner voice.

It had far too much sense for his tastes.

Namjoon lay limply inside Seungri, cock twitching as Seungri’s breathing began to even out.

That was the hardest he’d ever come.

And quite possibly the stupidest shit he’d ever said.

During sex no less.

Seungri was likely going to sore as hell tomorrow.

He’d probably blame it on the drugs.

But for now, Namjoon could be content with this.

He drew out of Seungri with a wet squelch, pulling his shirt up and over his head, dabbing at the cum spread across the chests and gathering at Seungri’s ass.

Seungri whimpered when Namjoon swiped at his entrance.

Already sore.

“You okay, baby?” Namjoon called out, worriedly, voice breaking.

Well…that was new.

He wasn’t one for pet names.

Seungri nodded, eyes watering and wincing as Namjoon mopped up the remainder of the mess.

The silence afterwards was the most awkward he had ever dealt with, Namjoon thought to himself, as he tucked himself back into his jeans, tying up the robe, and pocketing his soiled tee shirt.

Seungri just lie there, naked and unmoving, glassy eyes still trained on the ceiling while Namjoon gathered his clothes.

His limbs felt like jelly.

How the fuck was he supposed to drive home now?

Was he still high?

Could you drive while high?

Was that illegal?

Seungri snorted.

Of course it was illegal.

Drugs were illegal.

Why is this even a question?

Namjoon extended his hand out to Seungri, his clothes gathered in the other, and the elder allowed himself to be pulled upright.

Somehow he managed to stay upright. Namjoon held out the clothes to him but Seungri didn’t trust his limbs, so he just eyed them, mind still hazy.

This guy had just fucked him.

 _Fucked him_.

Fucked him _good_.

He had _liked it_.

When Seungri made no move Namjoon tugged his shirt down over his head and helped Seungri into his boxers before Seungri came back to himself, shoving Namjoon away at the jeans.

“I can do it.” He grunted.

His legs were wobbly, but he managed under the weight of Namjoon’s gaze. Namjoon cleared his throat, hands delving into his belt loops.

“You might be sore for a few days...”

Seungri smiled a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, swiping a hand down his features.

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Are you sure you can—“

Seungri looked at him pointedly, his inner self on the verge of waging a war.

Because, honestly, what the fuck had he just done?

What did this mean?

To him?

 _For_ him?

To _Namjoon_?

Seungri only knew he didn’t want to think anymore.

“Just—just go Namjoon.” Seungri’s voice hitched, much to his dismay.

Namjoon stilled, face contorted with… what? Agony? Worry?

Which only pissed Seungri off.

Because why the fuck was he still here?

Hadn’t he gotten what he wanted?

Hadn’t he had ENOUGH yet?

“Just go.” He said more firm, veins straining with the effort to keep himself calm.

Seungri kept his eyes averted until he heard Namjoon’s soft footsteps against the floor, thudding gently away from him.

It wasn’t until he heard the wood slide shut he let himself breath.

 _Bastard_.

What the fuck had they done?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....this was an EXTRA long chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Not sure I conveyed the Ecstacy type feeling properly enough but that's what I was striving for (Ive never felt it myself but hey.....here's me imagining what an aphrodisiac feels like).
> 
> Actually I feel like it went a bit ABO for a minute (lmao....to much reading) but I reeled it back in.
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Ecchymosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seungri leaves Namjoon with a bruise in places where it can be seen and others where it can't

Namjoon was certain he’d worn down the tread of his favorite sneakers with his frantic pacing of the dorm floor.

It had been a full 3 days with no contact from Seungri.

He shouldn’t be so worried… _right_?

Seungri had wanted… what they had done… right?

 _God_ , he felt so incredibly guilty. There was only one real way to assuage that guilt. So, Namjoon tugged on his coat and made his way out the door.

 

Seungri had purposely chosen this night to go to the bar because by now he had figured out Namjoon’s schedule.

Kim Namjoon.

 _Bastard_.

He was a bastard for getting him pumped full of some drug and then fucking him.

 _But, oh, what a glorious fuck it had been_ …

Seungri drained the remainder of his drink before signaling for another.

“Keep ‘em coming, Ahjussi.” Seungri grunted, lowering his chin to the bar, tinkering with the glass before him.

How was it that his mind, heart, and body could be so at odds with eachother?

Really he ought to examine this further, because too much longer and this might drive him to the point in which it needed examining _professionally_.

It was then that the little bell over the door jingled with their familiar ever so melodic sound. Seungri glanced over his shoulder and his muddled mind, swimming with alcohol, made his judgement fly out the window when a certain dimpled blonde stood in the door way, eyeing him hesitantly.

Seungri huffed out a laugh, a hand dragging down his features. Because could the universe want to fuck him over any more than it already had? Apparently so.

It wasn’t enough that he hadn’t been able to get his recent experience with Namjoon out of his head. Of course not.

It wasn’t enough that he’d had subsequent wet dreams starring one Kim Namjoon.

Now he had to show up at his fucking bar on a night that he didn’t even usually visit.

“Yah, Namjoon-ah, the fuck are you doing here?” Seungri slurred a bit, the alcohol thrumming in his veins, making his skin feel hot.

Namjoon signaled for the old Ahjussi before turning to Seungri, not even bothering to sit on the stool beside him.

 _Self-righteous pig_.

Fuck him and the horse he rode in on.

“I think it’s time you went home, Seungri-ssi.” Namjoon said simply, eyes cornering Seungri.

“Why? First, you _insisted_ I ingested drugs the last time we m-m-met just to fuck me…why’s alcohol any different from what you pumped me with?” Seungri grinned, congratulating himself for that rather inspired bit of speech, particularly taking delight as Namjoon’s eyes took on that glint of annoyance.

“You’re being rather loud, _hyung_. Lower your voice and we can continue this conservation elsewhere if you wish to air your complaints.” Namjoon laid down his fancy plastic card with a violent flourish, sliding it over to the old man behind the bar.

“Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Seungri seethed. “Ahjussi…” he motioned to the elder once more in a come hither motion.

Namjoon gave Seungri a look that had the elder nearly pissing himself. Fear, anger, or anticipation he couldn’t decide which reaction the glare had incited.

“It wasn’t a suggestion, hyung.” With that Namjoon tugged Seungri from the chair and in one movement hoisted him up and over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, despite his flailing protests.

 

*

 

Namjoon had shoved him rather roughly into a cab, giving the driver directions to Seungri’s shared apartment.  How the fuck the younger man knew where he lived Seungri didn’t bother to ask, his mind to much of a mess between the haze of the alcohol and close proximity of the man who’d been haunting his most recent fantasies.

He felt himself hardening in his pants just from smelling the cloying scent of Namjoon’s cologne and the warm press of his thigh against the younger’s own.

Not to mention Namjoon was fucking hot when he was angry and possessive. He treated Seungri like he belonged to Namjoon and was expected to behave a certain way. As always, Seungri had a thing for defying authority, but also a thing for praise. He craved it like some craved water. Which probably explains his inherent crush on the eldest member of his band. Also why he took so kindly to the merciless teasing of his fellow bandmates.

It was odd that Seungri managed to complete so much introspection when drunk. He liked it even less when he found himself far too agreeable to the implications his uninhibited psyche was making in terms of his sexuality.

The cab finally halted and Seungri felt the energy sapped from his limbs, uncoordinated as they were he allowed for Namjoon to aid him up the stairs. He fumbled with the passcode and finally gave up after his fourth try allowing for Namjoon to, once again, come to his aid.

They stumbled inside, much of Seungri’s weight laying unevenly across Namjoon’s right shoulder. The younger male managed to lug him over to the sofa and settled him on it with a less than gentle shove that had Seungri a little breathless. For a moment, all in the room was still as Namjoon glared at Seungri and Seungri returned the gaze with equal intensity.

“So… you were saying?” Namjoon’s lips drawled the words carefully, eyes hooded and tired. Seungri noted his breath coming in uneven lengths from the trip up the stairs, but the motion reminded Seungri of something much more interesting that had taken Namjoon’s breath away many nights ago in a room with paper thin walls.

They were watching each other again. Seungri’s eyes kept straying to Namjoon’s neck, pulse beating steadily there in a rhythmic fashion.

Would it quicken if Seungri were to trail his lips there?

How fast could he make it go?

How would he taste, slick from sweat, cologne still clinging to him?

Namjoon waited patiently, gaze heavy on Seungri and the elder felt himself preen under his watchful stare. Let him look, let him see what he’s done.

“I was saying… first, you pump me full of drugs, then you fuck me. What difference does it make if I drink a little alcohol…I’m already questioning my sexuality.” Seungri reasoned, angry when his voice cracked. Namjoon was looking at him, the look in his eyes softening and Seungri hated it.

“What’s one more vice, Namjoon-ah?”

He hated it. He hated the pity. He hated all of this, because without Namjoon he would have never known. He would have never had to face the truth. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that he had already bared most of his soul and for some odd fucking reason Namjoon felt like home, but he found himself putting it all on the table.

“And then… you never fucking called.”

There it went. His dignity, his self-respect, his manhood. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes but hastily wiped them away.

“You never came back. You never checked on me. You just… fucked me and left. And I thought: God, I am so fucking stupid.”

Namjoon was swallowing audibly now, eyes a little glassier than before.

“But like, fuck me, right? I’m the big international superstar. I break hearts every day, don’t I?”

“I never meant to hurt you hyung. There’s just been a lot on my plate right now...” Namjoon mumbled through the beginning of an apology but Seungri was having none of it.

“Yeah, I know. You and your little boy toy, right? Jin? You guys use people to put in the middle of your sick little games…”

Namjoon eyes widened at the implication.

“What the fuck are you talking about…?”

“DON’T TREAT ME LIKE I’M STUPID, NAMJOON!”

Seungri was on his feet, unable to control his movements, but mobile nonetheless, face red with exertion. He smoothed his features back into some semblance of calm before he continued.

“I know what you do. I’ve been there before. You wanna know why it’s so hard for me to get over Jiyong?” he scoffed, eyes averted as he kicked at air until he found the words.

Alcohol really did destroy everything he knew about a person. Including himself.

“Go ahead, take a guess.” He looked over at Namjoon, hurt in his eyes.

“That’s not what I was doing…”

And then Seungri was striding over towards Namjoon, pinning him to whatever surface he could find. Which just so happened to be the side table, his rough treatment sending a vase Daesung was rather fond of clattering to the floor along with a few picture frames that had once been on the wall.

“Enough bullshit Namjoon. Let’s just do what you came here for.” Seungri spat before covering Namjoon’s lips with a force that would leave a bruise both physically and in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! So I had nearly forgotten about this pair (though how Im not sure). I'd written half of the chapter and finally went back to finish it today and so....here it is. LOL. OH THE AGONY! OH THE ANGST! OH HOLY MOTHER OF DOMINANT SEUNGRI! @-@
> 
> LOL. Don't be shy, tell me what you think, I've missed this pairing!


	8. What You CAME For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gratuitous amounts of Smut..... 
> 
> (I'm just saying)

Namjoon’s senses were full, too full of Seungri. Of the salty tears spilling over the rim of his eyes that were clenched shut, the searing pain of the pressure of the kiss he was administering, the flush of the other males skin, is body radiating heat and likely feeling tight all over, and the suffocating scent of alcohol lingering on his breath.

Had it always been like this? Had he always taken advantage of the other male? Had he read the signs wrong entirely?

Namjoon cupped Seungri’s face between his hands gently, lightly, so as not to spook the other. The action had Seungri pausing, a sob wracking his body and the action made Namjoon’s heart pang in sympathy. Bringing his lips to Seungri’s forehead he placed a soft fluttery kiss there, in effort to calm him.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

Seungri sobbed against his chest, tears wetting his shirt as he hauled the blonde closer, drawing him into a nearly bone crushing hug.

“I’ll take care of you.” Namjoon murmured soothingly against the crown of Seungri’s head, pressing his lips there.

And he would.

What was more person to add to the pile of people he had to care for anyway?

One more wouldn’t hurt.

 

 

_Liar._

Seungri knew it was a lie.

But it sure sounded like a good one, didn’t it? Too easy to believe.

They all said that… at first yet in the end, just like Jiyong, they’d leave him high and dry, floundering, trying to make sense of the world, a world he barely knew.

He was much better off with women. There was less of a chance his heart would be involved. It could be just sex if only Namjoon didn’t have a dick. He always did have a hard time separating heart from body and work from play.

Seungri hiccoughed, knowing that he sounded to all the world like a whiny little bitch. But he couldn’t quite care. He just didn’t care anymore.

Because right now, with Namjoon’s arms around him, holding him like he’d never god, chin propped against the crown of his head, Seungri felt safe.

Even if it was far from the truth, tonight he’d let himself believe it.

 

 

Namjoon gathered Seungri in his arms, carrying him to a bedroom, he wasn’t even sure it was his, but Seungri didn’t offer any protests so he likely guessed right.

Laying him gently in the center of the bed, he pulled his shirt up and over his head, but Seungri didn’t seem to notice. He crawled forward gently, tucking Seungri into the space between his arms. Namjoon had always liked being big spoon anyway.

It wasn’t long before Seungri’s little drunken whimpers had quieted, breath turning into even strides, the rhythm ghosting across Namjoon’s bare chest, assaulting his nipple in what would have otherwise been a most scandalous fashion. He took the time to drink in Seungri’s sleeping form, dark eyebrows relaxed instead of furrowed in their normal confusion or anger. Smiling to himself he reached out to swipe a thumb across the silky hairs.

This was dangerous. This feeling that was snaking its way up his body, its tendrils curling around his heart. It was too easy to fall for someone as lost and alone as he himself felt. But he already had so many to look after, and he wasn’t exactly doing a great job at that at the moment either.

 _What’s one more?_ The silent little voice in his conscience repeated.

 _This one is special_ , his blood sang to him as he assessed Seungri further, the way his limbs sprawled across Namjoon. It was like another piece of the puzzle had been added and though he knew he needed it….he wasn’t sure where it fit in the grand scheme of things. 

Still, Namjoon was nothing if not logical. Just because he and Seungri clicked physically, well, more than clicked actually, didn’t mean they’d click in other aspects. Besides there was still this whole mess with Jiyong. There was still Seokjin.

But as Seungri shifted in his sleep, restless, hands seeking greater purchase on Namjoon’s seemingly warm body. He only settled when Namjoon tangled his fingers in his hair, a smile creeping onto his lips in a way even he could no longer explain.

There was still more than enough time to figure things out.

Right now, tonight, he needed to allow them this.

 

 

Seungri found himself in Daesung’s bed, eyes filled with sleep, head fuzzy, but pleasantly enough, not alone. Namjoon’s long and lanky body lay draped beside him.

Not only that, but Seungri been using his bare chest as a pillow, if the drool pooling there were any indication. His eyes widened as he jerked to move from the spot but when he chanced a glance upward, Namjoon was already peeking out at him from one eye.

“You’re thinking too loud. It’s disrupting my chance to sleep in.” Namjoon muttered, pulling Seungri close to him once more.

Seungri’s head was going twenty different directions at once, panic, pain, desire... he gulped at that last one as he felt the stiffness of his nether regions pressing rather insistently into Namjoon’s thigh. Fuck. This was bad…this was so bad. All those things he’d said to Namjoon were coming back to him.

Namjoon let out a sigh, exasperated by the idea that he wasn’t going to get any further sleep until he settled Seungri’s disquieted mind. There was one sure fire way to do that.

Wrapping his palm around the elder’s burgeoning erection, he turned on his side, stroking the sensitive skin with long languorous swipes of his hand. Seungri yipped in surprise, Namjoon’s eyes now on him, a smile spreading across his face.

“I told you not to think so hard, hyung.” Namjoon murmured, lips pushing forward to brush at Seungri’s neck.

Fuck. They were sober. They were _sober_ and Namjoon’s hand was around his dick and it felt so fucking _good_.

“Namjoon-ah.” He whined prettily for the other, much to his dismay.

Namjoon was mouthing at his jaw then, pulling Seungri atop him, eager to feel his weight settle across his hips, which sought some of that exquisite friction only Seungri’s cock could provide. Provide he did, rolling his hips against Namjoon’s as soon as he’d been settled across Namjoon.

Even though Seungri didn’t really know what to do, his body seemed to take over as if he were made for this, as if it knew what he craved. Perhaps it did. But Seungri couldn’t really elaborate on that thought as Namjoon’s fingers prodded at his rim, fingers slicked with what he supposed was spit or lube. It didn’t matter which because before long the long digits were sucked in, Seungri’s ass clenching around one and then two fingers, the pain making him wince before it morphed into some sort of morbid pleasure. Namjoon stroked him, finding that crooked little sweet spot and before he even knew what he was doing, Seungri was fucking himself down on Namjoon’s fingers.

“Look at you.” Namjoon crooned, a crooked smile on his face.

Seungri shot him a glare, but not failing to keep the pace, biting his lip to stifle a moan.

“Does it feel good, baby?” Namjoon murmured huskily.

Seungri nodded as Namjoon’s fingers abused his prostate, rubbing the gland with the calloused pads of his fingers.

“Let me hear you.” Namjoon commanded, taking his jaw in a firm grip with his other unoccupied hand.

When Seungri failed to produce a sound, Namjoon withdrew his fingers and Seungri wanted to weep at the loss of contact. But he had more dignity than that. Or at least he’d thought he did, until…

“Pleeeeeaassse, Namjoon-ah…” he whimpered, voice throaty with want and Namjoon licked his lips auspiciously.

Namjoon couldn’t handle any more begging from Seungri, content with that sexy little whine in his voice. So, without any warning he stuffed himself inside Seungri, groaning at the sensation as his cock was enveloped in heat of Seungri’s of ass, filling him to the brim as Seungri sank down lower and lower, muscles finally relaxing around Namjoon’s girth.

“Ride me.” Namjoon growled impatiently, his hands going to Seungri’s hips, eyes drawn to the Seungri’s cock now bouncing up and down in a rhythmic fashion as Seungri slammed himself down upon Namjoon’s length.

He wanted to taste it. To taste that little pearl of pre-come that dribbled out of the hole at the tip, causing Namjoon to lick his lips, eyes still laser focused. 

Seungri was close. So fucking close but Namjoon was still so hard inside him, he was caught between not giving a fuck because he’d wanted to come that badly and wanting Namjoon to finish with him. In the end the want won out as he felt the flood gates open, balls tightening, release imminent.

Hot, white ropes of come spilled from his dick and Namjoon watched in fascination as it kept coming the harder he thrust up into the elder male. It splattered on his chest, still warm from being inside Seungri. It was filthy and he fucking loved it. Little trickles still were sliding down the length as Namjoon pulled himself, still hard, out of Seungri to do the unthinkable.

Seungri watched in horror and fascination as Namjoon’s mouth descended on his oversensitive dick, lapping at the come still seeping out of him. He threw his head back and whimpered with abandon because no matter how he’d begged Namjoon’s tongue was relentless as dug into his slit, as if intent on swallowing every last drop he could milk from Seungri.

Just when Seungri thought he could take no more, Namjoon pulled off of him. Seungri sighed in relief only to find Namjoon’s thighs on either side of his head as his still hard dick pushed insistently at his lips, Namjoon’s face focused and intent on gaining access as he guided the shaft with his hands.

Seungri was eyeing him wide and Namjoon simply waited until the elder complied, opening his pretty pink mouth to accept Namjoon’s girth, licking first at the head tentatively.

But Namjoon was never one for shyness.

He was shoving the dick down Seungri’s throat before the elder even had a chance to breathe. He was sputtering, choking even, tears streaming down, eyes still wide in shock as Namjoon continued to thrust into his mouth without abandon. Seungri for a moment thought he might pass out as Namjoon’s rough hands braced against the head board as he straightened his lengthy body out to fuck Seungri’s mouth in earnest.

It was when his thighs started to quake that Seungri knew Namjoon was close. Would he have to swallow? Seungri was sure he’d given an awful blow job, his teeth having caught Namjoon’s dick more than once as Namjoon abused his mouth. But he kind of….liked it. Liked the taste, the feeling of the velvety smooth skin against his tongue, the way Namjoon made these little groaning sounds above him, even the way he knew he was probably tasting a bit of himself on Namjoon’s skin.

He was going to come, Namjoon knew and what he had in mind Seungri might object to but Namjoon was too lost in the pleasure of it all to think twice as he pulled his dick out and gave it a few sharp tugs before…

It spurted almost violently, landing on Seungri’s face with a splash. Warm and salty, almost bitter liquid as it slid from his cheek to the corner of his mouth, he darted his tongue out to capture a hesitant taste.

It was an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Namjoon as his balls tightened further, intent on expelling what felt like the last of his lifeblood. Aiming at the elder’s lips more come splattered there and Seungri’s eyes simply looked at him with interest.

“Open.” Namjoon said with a shaky breath when the more violent parts of his orgasm were finished.

He wanted to ride out the rest in Seungri’s wet and willing mouth.

Obligingly, Seungri opened and took the leaking length inside without question, his own dick hardening once more as Namjoon swiped at some of the remnants of his come, coating his fingers in it, only to prod experimentally at Seungri’s ass once more. Namjoon grinned.

“I don’t think we’re leaving the bedroom today, hyung.”

Seungri’s moan was the only fitting response to Namjoon’s statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.....I was almost at a lost of where or how to end this chapter because....yes. SOBER SEX FOR NAMGRI!  
> Sorry it's took so long to update. (I'm still coming down from EXO concert high....my apologies)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the gratuitous amounts of gritty smut Ive written for this chapters.  
> If you have any comments, I will gladly read them from my throne in what is likely....Hell.   
> LOL. Until next time!


	9. Stupid Pride

“Yah. Seriously. You guys are so gross. I only had ONE tiny simple request and you can’t even abide by that. What kind of maknae are you?”

“Like you haven’t done the same on my bed before.” Seungri scoffed as Daesung continued to pull a face at him. Namjoon was sitting to his left at the breakfast counter silently sipping at his coffee, eyes averted, not helping the situation at all.

“That was in the dorms so it doesn’t even count! Besides we all have separate bedrooms….how hard is it to get the right ROOM?” Daesung was scrubbing at the counter in an angry huff.

Why he’d even made coffee for the two of them is beyond Seungri. Especially if he was only going to get all huffy about it.

“It’s not like it was planned, hyung…”

“And YOU.” Daesung turns his eyes on Namjoon who spits a bit of his hot coffee back into the cup as Daesung’s attention shifted to him. “How could you not be responsible enough to at least ask Seungri if it were his room?”

“Ah…” Namjoon’s eyes were as wide as Seungri had ever seen them and he had to quickly stifle it to come up with a response to shield Namjoon from blame.

“He did, hyung. It was my fault….I got a bit caught up in the….the thick of things.”

“I bet.” Daesung spat but not before flicking a bit of water at Seungri and stalking off in a childish huff.

There was a bit of awkward silence filling the room as the pair worked out the things to say to one another after such a marathon of events.

Turns out though, that it was a silence Namjoon sought to fill.

“I meant what I said, Seungri.” His voice eerily deep for someone so young as he peered into his coffee cup as if consulting the higher heavens.

“I’m going to take care of you. After today, I don’t know how I’ll manage to be ten feet from you.” Namjoon confessed, a conspiratorial smirk in place on his face.

“Well, please, reconsider. My ass needs the rest.” Seungri laughed, trying to keep conversation light because that first part seemed to close to a promise Namjoon wouldn’t be able to keep and Seungri didn’t want to fall for that. Namjoon gave a soft smile before his brow furrowed in concern.

“Are you sore?”

Namjoon’s hand, larger than his was on the small of his back then rubbing in comforting circles, as he gave Seungri the once over.

“I’m a—I’m fine, Joon-ah.” The elder murmured in a voice that nearly betrayed the odd sensation of wanting Namjoon to care. To baby him. Maybe he got off on this-- just a little bit. Being spoiled or being catered to. Seungri didn’t want to think about it, to be honest, he could barely wrap his head around the fact that he liked the feeling of Namjoon’s dick in his ass let alone anything actual feelings might imply.

“Warm bathes….it helps.” Namjoon mutters before downing the rest of his coffee and staring helplessly into the empty cup. He looks as if he wants to say something, but keeps mum, as if the empty mug is going to give him the answers he seeks.

Seungri smiles to himself at this because if he’s honest he doesn’t really know how to behave either so he just murmurs a careless “thanks” in response.

Namjoon catches his eye then, face serious as he reaches out for Seungri’s hair and unwillingly, Seungri flinches away from the contact, causing Namjoon to let his arm drop uselessly.

“I…I’m sorry…” Seungri starts, averting his eyes to his own empty mug because it’s easier than staring at the kid who just had his dick in his ass. Repeatedly.

“It’s okay.” Is the reply he gets, toneless, Namjoon’s eyes still on him, heavy and demanding? To be honest Seungri is starting to feel a little claustrophobic.

“I don’t know if I can get used to it.”

Namjoon nods at this, a bitter smile on his face.

“Well, when you’re done denying that you liked it, if you’re still interested, you know where to find me.”

With that Namjoon rose from his stool and padded into the living room before gathering his small collection of things and was pulling on his shoes. Seungri couldn’t resist watching him with lingering eyes, the hands that had worked him so deftly tugging at him already despite being overtly sore.

He wandered over, unsure of what else to do with himself, and when Namjoon turned to send him a glance over his shoulder, his heart beat fast. Was he….changing his mind?

“I want to make it clear, Seungri-ssi. I…will not chase you any longer. If you want me, you have to come to me. It has to be this way. Do you understand?”

Seungri nodded. And then Namjoon was pulling him in by the lapels of his fluffy white robe, lips hovering hotly over his ear to impart his final piece of wisdom with a rather accentuated point.

“The longer you make me wait….the longer you wrestle with your pride….the more I will make you beg for it when you return.” Namjoon released his grip and without a second glance was out the front door with harsh click behind him.

Seungri stumbled into the correct room this time and hastily palmed himself one last time to the feeling of Namjoon’s lips against his skin. When he came, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed as the climax had felt distinctly empty, his body longing for something much more solid.

In short….this was going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's insane to me that I havent written for or updated this series since....literally half a year. I apologize dear readers :/ I do intend to do some major overhaul editing for a few of the fics in this series and EVENTUALLY post epilogue chapters. I have an ongoing Exo fic I also need to do an overhaul on as the story is becoming to beastly to manage. But anyway....heres a short rather sexy update to my Seungjoon pairing!
> 
> Please forgive me.


	10. Where?

In short, Seungri felt a bit like a truck ran him over. One tire with the name lust, the second, guilt, the third denial, and the fourth a fuzzy feeling he refused to call by its name. The entire rig had to have been driven by one Kim Namjoon with his stupidly pouty lips and what he could do with those same lips. The tingling feeling he’d left behind with that last kiss had left Seungri a short week after his promise.  A promise he was irritatingly good at keeping it appeared.

Seungri was so certain he wasn’t gay. He couldn’t possibly be. But then the other night…the other day…sober as fuck….he’d never come so hard in his life and he had very clearly had a dick in his ASS.

Namjoon as a person, however, was a different beast all together.

Irritatingly enough, he was the type that Seungri gravitated to. Intelligent, authoritative, but not without his quirks. It’s probably all the same qualities he had found in Jiyong but had stubbornly refused to admit to liking. And then there’s that voice.

The way it goes oddly deep for someone so much younger than him. The way it sounds when he’s groaning, easing himself over the edge. The way he makes Seungri’s own voice grow shrill.

Fuck. No. Stop it. You can’t think about it.

His fingers are zooming, as if magnetically drawn, to the number he has memorized and yet simultaneously saved in his phone. He swallowing hard, finger hovering, wondering if he should press it when….

“There.”

His thumb sinks over the little green bar and the line is ringing, he glances in horror over his shoulder at Daesung.

“Payback is a bitch, yeah?” Daesung laughingly offers.

“Hello? Hyung?” He can hear Namjoon’s voice echoing from the speaker and he wants to hang up but it’s too late to turn back now. The temptation to hear more of his voice, not performing, is too strong.

“Ah, Namjoon-ah. How—how have you been?” he asks nervously.

Namjoon chuckles warmly and it sends odd little butterflies flying around Seungri’s stomach as he motions near death for Daesung, who just laughingly retreats to his room.

“I’ve been better, but not terribly worse for wear. How about you, hyung?”

Seungri swallows. How about him? How has he been in the weeks that followed?

A wreck. Terrible. Feeling stupid. Miserable. Yearning. Confused.

All of the above?

“Oh, ah, same, same.” Is all he offers and there’s awkward silence over the line.

Is this really all he has to say? All he can talk about? Why sex with this man on his brain like no other topic is exists for them to discuss?

After a few more moments of silence, he hears Namjoon clear his throat.

“Well, hyung, if that’s all you called for, I’m kind of busy. Maybe we could talk another time. When you’re more prepared.”

Seungri is panicking, he doesn’t want Namjoon to hang up but he doesn’t know what else to say yet somehow the words just slip off his tongue.

“Actually, I was wondering if you could come over tonight. Answer a few my, uh, questions.”

He can practically hear the wide smile that he’s certain is spreading across Namjoon’s face at the invitation.

“I don’t mean it like….”

“Sure, hyung, whatever you want. Text me a time. I’ll see what I can do.”

And with that Namjoon hangs up and Seungri’s body feels oddly achy all over, as if anticipating those lips trailing every inch of bare skin he owns.

 

 

It’s nearly 11 pm when Namjoon shows up.

“Can’t risk the fans or the agency catching on.” Is the explanation he gets.

In fact it’s almost all the words they speak to eachother before Namjoon has Seungri out of his jeans, shirt tossed somewhere in a forlorn corner of his bedroom, lips attached fastidiously to his collar bones because Namjoon is adamant he leave no visible mark despite the fact that Seungri might actually like the prospect.

Yet another new thing he must learn to accept. He wants to be visibly owned by Namjoon. Almost as much as he wants Namjoon seated fully inside him, but Namjoon is teasing, careful, insistent that Seungri be the one that is hungry for it, the one that chases, like the prey teasing a predator, waiting to be devoured in an agonizingly slow death.

“Beg for it, hyung.” Namjoon demands, on a particularly breathy groan.

“Come on, Joon-ah….” Seungri protests when Namjoon hauls himself up to hover over Seungri, preparing to pull himself off the older man.

“No! Wait!” Seungri is frantic, for a multitude of reasons that he can’t even really compute but the thought of Namjoon leaving makes him a little breathless and desperate.

Namjoon stills, knees still planted between Seungri’s thighs, clad only in tight black boxer briefs, eyebrows lifted in expectancy. Seungri is pushed up onto his forearms.

“Don’t leave me.”

“I’m still here, aren’t I?” Namjoon offers and Seungri swallows what is most likely his pride and works his gaze up Namjoon’s torso to meet his eyes.

“Stay with me tonight.” He mumbles. Adding a soft “please”.

Namjoon is staring down at him as if pondering. He then allows himself to roll off Seungri, who immediately misses the weight of the younger pressing him into the recesses of the mattress. He glances sideways with one eye to where Namjoon has settled beside him.

“What are you doing?” Seungri asks, convinced his voice sounds much less desperate than before. But perhaps the only person he was fooling was himself given the shrug Namjoon gives him before an answer is supplied.

“You said you wanted me to stay.” He says simply. “You didn’t specify anything else.”

“So here I am. _Staying_. For the night.”

 Seungri opens his mouth to protest but Namjoon beats him to any commentary he might have offered.

“I’m sure you weren’t expecting anything else.” Namjoon smiles, before leaning into whisper roughly at Seungri’s ear.

“I told you there would be hell to pay, hyung. Even if begging is below your pay grade.” Namjoon teases his ear with hot heavy breaths and a flicker of tongue that makes Seungri doubt his sanity.

It would be only too easy to acquiesce to Namjoon’s request, wouldn’t it?

To get what he wants? What they BOTH want?

Seungri just had to chalk up his pride. ALL of it, it appears.

He closes his eyes in a tight squeeze, takes a deep breath, feeling Namjoon’s gaze heavy on him.

“Touch me, Joon-ah. Please?”

He doesn’t open his eyes as he still feels Namjoon’s weighty stare on him. He feels much more naked than he’s ever been just lying here waiting for Namjoon’s reply.

“Look at me, hyung. Look at me and ask.”

Seungri huffs out in disappointment that his plan had failed. He’s not sure he has the courage to face this and what it means but he feels Namjoon’s body heat radiating beside him and wants nothing more than to curl into that heat while it’s here.

So he slowly blinks his eyes back open, to find Namjoon’s eyes drinking him in, anticipatory, hands hovering.

“Ask me.” Namjoon purrs. “Just one more time.”

Seungri can’t help but look dead in those eyes and do exactly that.

“Touch me, Joon-ah. Please touch me.”

Namjoon swallows and its loud, audible enough for Seungri to hear, like his throat had gone dry hearing the words and Seungri is kind of proud to have elicited such a reaction. Yet Namjoon’s hands have yet to grace his body. He sees Namjoon hesitating, body tensed and poised, aiming to please, yet something is holding him backs. It almost makes Seungri laugh when he asks:

“Where?”

Seungri does let out a soft chuckle before capturing Namjoon’s lips with his own in a way that’s so wrong its right.

“Everywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made you all wait so long for an update/ending. I think this is a good place to end the fic but since I made you all WAIT so long there will be one last epilogue style of chapter. Something humorous and a tad smutty maybe. Idk. You guys give me ideas when I read comments so maybe that will help. I had a lot happen this year so I hope that you can forgive the hiatus this fic went on. I gave birth to happy healthy baby boy at the end of 2016 and it's been a crazy adjustment period on top of a very rough semester in uni for both me and the hubby. In any case, let me know what you think of he update in the comments! Thank you to all my lovely readers <3


End file.
